Question: How many integers fall between $\sqrt7$ and $\sqrt{77}$ on a number line?
Answer: $\sqrt7$ is between 2 and 3. $\sqrt{77}$ is between 8 and 9. So, all the integers between $\sqrt7$ and $\sqrt{77}$ are the integers from 3 to 8, inclusive. This is a total of $\boxed{6}$ integers.